buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Source of All Evil
The Source of All Evil, while not truly the source of all evil as the First claims to be, is a title given to the most powerful demon in the Underworld. Although it is unknown to almost everyone, in truth, there is a powerful demonic force which merges with each demon who is crowned with the title. It is possible this demonic force is the essence of an Old One. To become the Source, a Coronation must occur, led by a Dark Priest and read from The Grimoire. The Source has also created his own Horsemen of the Apocalypse using Rings of the Apocalypse. Aware that the Charmed Ones are destined to destroy the Source, the current bearer of the title has made it his primary mission to destroy them first. The current source has held the title for centuries. Powers & Abilities * Spellcasting - the Source is capable of performing witchcraft. *Conjuration - the Source has the ability to create objects out of thin air. *Electrokinesis - the Source can generate and control electricity, allowing him to hurl bolts of lightning. *Energy Balls - the Source can throw balls of powerful energy. *Energy Blast - the Source can fire blasts of pure, destructive energy *Flaming - the Source can teleport anywhere in a burst of fire. *Fireballs - the Source is able to create and control large balls of fires. *Force Fields - the Source can create an impenetrable force field around himself. *Incineration - the Source can cause flames to utterly destroy another entity with a simple thought. *Invisibility - the Source can cause himself to become imperceptible to all, even many beings with supernatural perception. *Mind Manipulation - the Source can cause hallucinations in the minds of others. He can also control others with the power of Suggestion by whispering in their ears. *Portal Creation - the Source can open portals to Earth, the Underworld, and several other dimensions. *Apportation - the Source can instantly move objects from one place to another. *Possession - the Source can take control of another entity by entering it. Unlike some demons, the Source does not need to do this to manifest on Earth. *Pyrokinesis - the Source can create and control flames with his mind. *Rising - the Source has the ability to magically upright himself -- this is likely a limited levitation power. *Shapeshifting - the Source is able to temporarily change his appearance to that of any other being. *Summoning - the Source can instantly summon any demon under his command to him. *Banishing - the Source is able to permanently cast any demon out of the Underworld, and prevent their return. *Superhuman Speed - the Source is able to move at speeds almost imperceptible to the human eye. *Superhuman Strength - the Source has physical strength far surpassing almost any other supernatural being. *Thermokinesis - the Source is able to control temperatures, particularly in raising temperatures. *Technopathy - the Source is able to mentally control technology. *Telepathy - the Source is able to read minds of those in his vicinity. *Transformation - the Source is able to change the shape of other beings and objects. *Crushing - the Source is able to, through magical means, crush other beings and objects. *Sleep Induction - the Source is able to cause others to fall into a magical sleep. *Adjusting - the Source is able to alter his molecular structure to counteract powers or spells that would effect it. *Invulnerability - the Source is highly resistant to all forms of damage. *Immortality - the Source is an eternal demonic force, those bearing the title age at an incredibly slow rate and will not die unless killed. *Reconstitution - the Source can reform his body if it is destroyed. *Sensing - the Source can detect the locations of other supernatural beings. *Supernatural Perception - the Source can see the true forms of supernatural beings, and see invisible creatures. *Soul Containment - the Source can hold the souls of mortals in physical vessels. Sources The Source is derived from Charmed. Category:Demons Category:Demon Characters Category:Underworld Category:Charmed Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Old Ones Category:Titles Category:Residents of the Underworld Category:Historical Figures